


Resistance is Futile

by noleftturnx



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noleftturnx/pseuds/noleftturnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ashthedrabble on LJ challenge: For pleasure or gain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 12, 2006

He was tired of Ethan's attitude. Thinking all he had to do was bat those pretty brown eyes and he'd follow him in that downward spiral again. Let the magic take over and rule him once more. Damn Ethan for being right.

"Come on Ripper, you know you miss it…the pleasure…" Ethan ran his hand down the front of Giles' chest.

"You don't know what you're talking about Ethan." He said, shrugging off Ethan's touch.

"That's right. You were always above the simple pleasures of magic. You were only in it for the gain."

Ripper lashed out with a fist, connecting with Ethan's jaw. "Bloody bastard. You know all about using magic for gain."

Ethan chuckled, rubbing his tender jaw. "You always hit me when I'm right." A sardonic grin lit Ethan's features. "And you know where that leads. Pleasure…and gain."

"Damn you Ethan." Ripper dragged him up to bed.


End file.
